


Dear Santa

by TimeCloneMike



Series: Don't Trust The Flower [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Ebott's Wake AU, Frisk Is Very Smart And Learns Fast, Frisk stays with Toriel, Gen, Gyftmas, Letters to Santa, More of a Year In Review Thing, Post True Pacifist Ending, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Spoilers For Ebott's Wake, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeCloneMike/pseuds/TimeCloneMike
Summary: A collection of letters addressed to a chubby smiling man who loves to surprise people, sent by three children over the course of several years.





	Dear Santa

**2011**

 

Dear Santa,

I don't know if this will work, but I heard some kids at school talking about you and what you do. There's a lot of disagreement between them but the general details match up and I figure it's worth a try.

For Christmas I would like to get some books of my own. Any classical era literature is okay, and if it's not too much trouble, I'd also like some translation guides and dictionaries for English to Japanese, in case some of the manga I've seen online don't get translated any time soon. Also I don't know if this is something you can do or if we're even allowed to ask for gifts for other people but if you could get my dad a translation guide for the Ancient Records, I know he'd love it. And my mom would probably love a new loom.

Thanks in advance,

Chara Cater, Age 10

 

Dear Santa,

Thank for all of the cool toys from last year! They are all really fun and in really good condition too. But I realized that when I was playing with them I didn't have a lot of people to play with. I know mom and dad have a lot to teach me about stuff and a lot of that wouldn't come up in school but I never really get to play with other kids, and whenever I meet them its as Prince Dreemurr because I'm following mom and dad while they do kingdom stuff, not as just Asriel. If you could figure out a way so I could make some friends, I would really appreciate it.

Merry Gyftmas!

Asriel Dreemurr, Age 10

 

Dear Santa,

I have tried real hard to be extra good this year so here is my list.

any books at all. I will read anything.

Mom and dad say I am smart so I would like to read smart stuff I think.

also I am writing my letter, myself this year.

thank you and merry Christmas,

Frisk Taylor, Age 5

 

**2012**

 

Dear Santa,

Asriel and Toriel and Asgore all tell me that you can get letters even from people in the Underground. I don't understand how, but I didn't really believe when I was sending the letter last year either. Now that I'm living in a cavern filled with magical people you can consider my disbelief permanently suspended.

Thank you for the copy of the _Iliad_ last year, even if Jordan took it away after a few weeks. I can't really ask for anything this year. I have not been very good. ~~Asgore is better now but~~

Just make sure Asriel has a good Gyftmas this year. ~~He was really scared and sad when~~

Whatever Asriel asks for, I want him to have. That's all.

Merry Gyftmas,

Chara, Age 11

 

Dear Santa,

Thank you so much for everything from last year, especially helping me find a friend! Actually I've been thinking a lot about that. I mean about what I wanted last year. Mom and Dad have been teaching me a lot this year about responsibility not just as the prince but also as a Boss Monster and in hindsight maybe I came off as a bit greedy and selfish last year. Sorry. This year I don't really want anything for myself. But if you could find a way for Chara to get more yarn to knit, books to read, or just whatever they ask for in their letter, you can consider that my Gyftmas gift too.

Merry Gyftmas,

Asriel Dreemurr, Age 11

 

Dear Santa,

thank you so much for all the books last year! I feel like my brain sucked all the words and pictures right out of them, and mom and dad and my teachers are really impressed! This year I'd like even more books so I can learn even more things and impress everybody even more!

Merry Christmas!

Frisk Taylor, Age 6

 

**2013**

 

Dear Santa,

Please stop mom and dad from shouting all the time. Nothing I do is helping and I just want us all to be happy again.

Frisk Taylor, Age 7

 

**2014**

 

Dear Santa,

I guess in a way I got my wish from last year. So thank you for that. And if you had a hand in all the stuff going so smoothly for the last few months, I really appreciate it. Especially if you played a part in convincing Flowey to come to the Surface. It's better than him living in self imposed exile in the darkness for who knows how long. At least up here, he won't be bored. But I'd really like for him to get better. I know that's a tall order. So... consider that my Christmas wish for every Christmas from now until the end of my natural lifespan. Because that's how long I'm going to be trying to figure it out on my end.

Frisk Dreemurr, Age 8

 

**2015**

 

Dear Santa,

I don't think I'm any closer to figuring out how to help Flowey, even after a whole year. Toriel and Doctor Alphys have been very generous with access to books, but based on what Alphys has been working on, maybe what I'm looking for isn't in a book because it hasn't been studied yet.

They won't actually let me see any monster anatomy books, but I think that's less about letting humans learn about monsters and magic, and more about, well. Adult stuff. Like, the stuff in some of the anime that Alphys and Undyne watch that they say I'm too young to see yet. I can't really force the issue or go behind their backs and I can't really explain why it's so important. A promise is a promise. I guess I can wait a few more years to learn what I need to help Flowey, assuming it will help, but I don't think that's a good reason for him to have to wait.

So yeah. Same wish as last year, only more so.

Frisk Dreemurr, Age 9

 

**2016**

 

Dear Santa,

I am not sure if you are aware of this, but I was temporarily deceased for the last three years. It kind of feels weird to write you a letter, and not just because I have my own fingers now. I remember when Frisk was writing their letters, asking you for help. Their Christmas wish was also mine, these last two years.

This year I haven't been very good. But in my defense, a lot of it involved crazy jerks trying to kill Frisk and by extension me. For the record I do not regret stabbing Jordan. I'm hoping what he did, and what he planned to do, and what he tried to do later is enough of a mitigating circumstance to keep me off the Naughty List, but I'm okay if it's not.

I don't really need or want anything for myself. I have a new body and a new soul that are all my own. I have two parents and two siblings who don't make me feel like a liability to the family, and who go out of their way to try to get me to stop thinking that way when old habits refuse to die. I have a place to sleep and a seat at the dinner table and I even have a whole bedroom all to myself.

And Asriel is back.

I can't ask for anything more than that.

If I do get a Christmas wish this year, though, please help Asriel and Frisk. They both still have really bad nightmares about what has happened to them, and what they did in response. At least when I was sharing Frisk's body I could wake them up before things got too bad, but that's not an option anymore.

Merry Gyftmas,

Chara Dreemurr, Age ?

 

 

Dear Santa,

I'm only writing this because Chara and Frisk are writing letters too. I don't have any illusions about ever being on the Nice List again. Not after everything that happened as a flower.

Frisk explained to me the differences between Gyftmas and Christmas back when we first came to the surface. How one human religion had to use the holiday of another religion in order to get converts, and how that holiday couldn't be contained by either one, so now Christmas is only a religious holiday for some people and secular for a lot of others.

I don't really know what that means, but they also said that for kids the excitement is getting gifts, and for adults, the excitement is in finding the perfect gift to give to somebody they care about. I can understand that part. It's a lot like what mom and dad tried to teach me about Boss Monster Responsibility. So rather than ask for anything for myself, or anybody else, I'll just let you know what I'm doing for them so we don't accidentally duplicate gifts or something like that.

For Chara, I got a whole bunch of different balls of yarn for them to knit.

For Frisk, I got them a real toolbox from Rick's Hardware so they don't have to use that toy one anymore.

For Mom and Dad, in place of physical gifts, I'm helping them with lawn care and decorative plants and other garden stuff. If I got it I might as well use it.

For Papyrus, I got one of those heat reflecting things that goes on the inside of a car's windshield in the summer. He may drive a convertible but because the reflector looks like sunglasses, I think he'll approve.

For Sans, I got him a copy of _Hyperspace_ by Michio Kaku, so he can go through all the human physics models and laugh at them.

For Alphys, I managed to commission an artist on the internet to make her a Mew Mew plushie.

For Undyne, I found a book on the history of human warfare at Joe's House of Stuff.

For Dr. Aster, I gifted him Portal 2 on Steam so he can finally see why everyone thinks his voice sounds like Cave Johnson.

For Hal, I got a whole bunch of those ducks that make a loud noise when air is going through them. Also if anyone asks that was not me.

That's the whole list. Thank you and have a Merry Gyftmas / Christmas.

Asriel Dreemurr (Not really sure how old I am anymore)

 

Dear Santa,

Thank you!!!

Frisk Dreemurr, Age 10


End file.
